Quad Miners
|efficiency_/damage = 57|attack_speed = 100|mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-15.3.0)|cost = 100 |firing_sound = |theme = Miner/construction-themed|level_required = 32|attribute = *{(Attributes|row3 = 14.1.0|sound = }} The Quad Miners is a Melee weapon introduced in the 14.1.0 udate. Appearance *It is a bulky weapon with four drills that are both spinning by one mechanism. It features the heavy fuel pack under the weapon with holes. It has the gun handle with the red trigger and the side grip for ease of use. It has the four lid-like markings on the top, signifying that it is a battery. It features the exhaust with filter. Strategy It has topnotch efficiency, high attack and average mobility. Tips *As always, aim at the head to maximize damage. *You would typically want to use this as you would with a "The Grinder"r, since the two weapons have similar attack speeds and ranges. *Get close to enemies as this weapon has a limited range. *Ambush those who are good with guns. Catch them off-guard and you'll be sure to strike them down soon. **If they turn on you, you'll be very vulnerable, so this can be a risky tactic. Ambush a sniper for good results. *The Quad Miners causes enemies to bleed and lose health/armor for a short amount of time. *This weapon deals damage constantly (Hence the "Chainsaw" Attribute), so chasing players down while holding down the "fire" button is a good way to kill players. *This weapon, based on the stats, is extremely powerful. With the stats showing a high efficiency of 32, combined with an attack speed of 100 and four blades used in one rotated by a single mechanism, this can kill a Heavy Adamant Armor player in a few nanoseconds. *You can use this weapon to counter the enemies blocking the ram in Siege, but take note that you are not very mobile yourself carrying this weapon. *It can deal ultimate damage against fellow melee attackers in the Knife party due to the 100 attack speed, wherein the spinning speed of its drills are insanely fast. Counters *'DO NOT ENGAGE IN CLOSE COMBAT WITH THIS WEAPON'S WIELDER.' They will quickly kill you if you do so. Instead, use a longer range weapon such as Eva or Anti-Hero Rifle to kill them from long range. *Fast weapons can outrun its users since it has only 110 mobility. *This, along with many other melee weapons, can be taken out from a distance without too much hassle. Backpedal and fire before the user can close the gap. **However, this can be seen as unsportsmanlike in some situations, such as if a melee duel is declared. *If a close combat situation is forced, use Flamethrower based weapons such as Frozen Dragon and High Voltage to keep them back. Alternatively, you can use Ghost Lantern or Soulstone. **However, do not underestimate its ability as four of its drills being used as one can deal devastating damage when improperly dealt with. *If playing on Knife Party, then use a Melee weapon with longer range than the Exoskeleton, such as Santa Sword or Electrosphere to keep them away or deal significant damage. You also slow them down as an added bonus. *Slowing them down when engaging at medium range with weapons such as the Frost Beam Spell can slow them down even further, as this weapon has fairly low mobility. *Blast its users with explosives to disorient its users. *'Great Survival Tip:' The Quad Miners makes an extremely loud sputtering sound, so you know when a user is nearby. Attributes * * * Sound *Chainsaw Sword's Theme *Miner/construction-themed Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It the same as the "The Grinder" due to its similar mechanism, although the chainsaw is replaced by a drill. *It acts like the Power Drill Striker but is miner-themed and four drills used as one. *The exhaust pipe must face to the side that is below the weapon, since the user will easily inhale the exhaust gas. *This is the first melee and chainsaw weapon with "Wall Break" attribute, as introduced in 15.6.0. **However, it was scrapped as it can break the game. *While the wall break ability is seen as unsportsmanlike for the untrained ears, the creator of this weapon decided to use the real-life practicality to implement it. **This is no longer the case after ththe removal. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Chainsaw Category:Bleeding Category:Themed Category:Clan Weapons Category:Event Set Category:Legendary